The Promise
by pocketsun
Summary: Times of desperation unravel as the war of Good versus Evil continues. Can love still have a chance for two Gryffindors? HG


**Title**: The Promise

**Author**: i Megaphone

**Rating**: M, for adult themes, language and violence.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. I do not own anything but the plot (somewhat) and certain characters. So please, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Times of desperation unravel as the war of Good versus Evil continues. Can love still have a chance for two Gryffindors?

**Authors Notes**: This fan fiction takes place after Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Books one through six **are** important to this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A beautiful summer day graced the occupants of The Burrow. Everyone was anxious about the events that would begin in a few short hours. Mrs. Weasley could be seen running around the house, gathering messy clutters of clothing, and yelling at Fred and George as they caused another commotion. Mr. Weasley sat in his usual recliner in the living room, reading The Daily Prophet. Charlie and Bill sat at the kitchen table, discussing things that wouldn't have been important on any other day. Ginny and Hermione stood in an empty bedroom, speaking in hushed tones.

The atmosphere that surrounded them was not one of joy, but one of worry. Ginny bit her lip nervously and paced the floor, stopping every few minutes to gaze out the window. Hermione sank down onto the bed, sighing. She focused on Ginny, and coughed, trying to gain her attention. She succeeded, as Ginny spun around, staring directly into her eyes.

"Ginny, you really must calm down. You're going to kill that poor rug," Hermione said, pointing down to the rug that Ginny had been pacing on a few moments before.

Ginny scowled, crossing her arms. "Hermione, I cannot calm down. He's going to be here soon, and I don't know what to do," she exclaimed, a few tears making their way down her pale cheeks.

Hermione swiftly got up, and gathered the younger girl into her arms. She made soft sounds, trying to calm her friend. It didn't seem to be working, for Ginny's shoulders had begun to shake in a violent manner. Hermione was beginning to become extremely concerned as Ginny began to go limp in her arms.

"Ginny, Ginny, what's happening to you," she cried, falling to her knees as Ginny passed out in her arms.

At that exact moment, Ron walked in, his mouth dropping as he took in the scene before him. He rushed toward his sister and placed her head carefully onto his lap. Moving her hair away from her face, he gently touched her face and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Ron, I don't know what happened. One minute she was walking around, and the next moment she was crying. I was trying to calm her down, but as you can see, I didn't help much," she frowned, staring at Ginny with concern.

"Did you notice a change in her? Did she tell you what was wrong with her?" he asked.

Hermione put her finger to her mouth, and began to think. "Well, she's been very anxious about Harry coming for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I don't think she's ready to see him, with their breakup being so new."

Ron frowned and looked down at his sister. He knew that she had put on a brave face for Harry's sake. He knew that she hadn't wanted to let him go, and that she had been a mess since they had come home.

"I'm a failure as a brother," he croaked. Hermione's mouth opened and closed, as the shock of his statement was absorbed. A rush of love coursed through her, as she moved to his side and embraced him.

"Oh Ronald, you are anything but a failure! Ginny loves you, she knows that you love her," she explained, smiling at him softly.

"Yeah, well, she shouldn't. I haven't helped her much, have I? I mean, you and I have been worried about Harry. We haven't even tried to help Ginny. She's been unraveling before our eyes, and we didn't even notice. My God, we're horrid excuses for human beings," he whispered, looking into Hermione's eyes. He heard her gasp, and instantly knew that he had hurt her feelings. He hadn't meant to, but he was just so concerned about Ginny, he hadn't even thought about Hermione. He looked at her with apologetic eyes and stroked her cheek softly, pulling her close to him again.

"I, I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean it, I swear. I would never want to hurt you. I love you," he whispered, forcing her to look at him.

She smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Oh Ronald, I love you, too," she sighed, smiling brightly at him. Ginny began to stir as they leaned in for another kiss.

"Argh, could you two not slobber all over each other for a moment?" Ginny said, groaning as she felt her forehead. Her head felt extremely heavy, which caused her to feel ill as well.

"Ginny, you're awake!" Ron exclaimed, helping her up into a sitting position.

"Yes, indeed I am," she said sharply, getting up slowly. She looked out the window once again, and gasped. Ron and Hermione followed her gaze and frowned.

"You lot, get down here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up at them. Ron and Hermione took one look at Ginny and knew that Harry's visit to The Burrow

would be unlike any he had ever had before.

* * *

Harry Potter frowned as he stared up at the home he had once considered a happy place. He had spent many holiday's here. In fact, they had been the happiest times of his life when he was away from Hogwarts. But at the moment, he feared entering the home. He began to brood as dark thoughts ran rampant through his mind. He was ripped out of his thoughts as the familiar sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through his ears.

His dark mood seemed to fade instantly as she took him into her arms and embraced him like a mother would a son. He inhaled her scent, and placed it in his memory. He would always be reminded of her by dish soap and daisies. She pulled away from him and studied him for a few moments, then frowned.

"Dear, you are far too thin! Are you hungry? Well, of course you are. Come on, come on, I'll make you something to eat," she said, taking him by the hand, and dragging him into the house. They made their way into the kitchen and he sat himself at the table, nodding toward Bill and Charlie.

"Ah, Harry, how are you?" Bill asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Harry sighed and told him he was okay, even though that was a full out lie. He had become a very good liar these past few months. Lying about his feelings had become a natural thing. He didn't want to become a burden, and he definitely didn't want to bring anyone down today. Fleur would probably have his head if he caused any drama.

Fred and George ran in, spotted Harry, and made their way to him. Harry smiled and gestured for them to come and sit. They obliged, sitting on each side of him. Harry's mood began to lighten as Fred and George joked about things, and informed him that their shop was doing very well.

Ron and Hermione walked in a few moments later, holding hands and looking worried. They walked to the table and sat across from Harry, false smiles plastered on their faces. Harry knew that they were trying to help him, but he wished that their smiles had been real. He began to talk to them, and soon it felt like old times again. Things were going well, when suddenly everyone stopped speaking and looked at something.

Harry was about to ask what was wrong, when he caught sight of what they were looking at. Ginny stood there, staring at him with a look of sadness. He frowned, not liking the way the sparkle in her eyes had disappeared. He stood up, and walked toward her.

"Hello, Gin," he said, pulling her into a hug. He felt her smile against his chest, and then let her go. He instantly noticed a change in her demeanor.

She pulled a few strands of red hair away from her face and fell silent for a few moments, as she looked into his eyes. "Hello, Harry. Have you been well?" she asked in a casual manner.

"Err…I've been fine. And you?" he asked, running a hand through his hair nervously. He didn't like the tension between them. It felt so awkward being around her, which wasn't right at all. He hated this feeling, and wished it to cease.

"Oh, I've been great. Hermione and I have gotten quite close, and Ron has been wonderful. Of course, we've all been busy planning this wedding, so a lot has happened," she said, faking a smile. She moved away from him and sat next to Hermione, who instantly began to whisper to her.

Ron got up, and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Mate, how about I help you bring your trunk to my room?" he asked, moving toward the trunk.

"Err, yes, that would be great," Harry said, lifting up the other side of the trunk.

* * *

They made their way up the rickety stairs and into Ron's bedroom. Harry smiled as he saw that nothing had changed. The orange explosion was a happy sight, as was the cot that he had gotten so used to sleeping on.

"So…Harry, we all noticed the way you and Ginny were…err…," Ron faltered, a red tinge began to spread around his ears.

"Ron, you don't have to pretend. It's me, remember? If you want to say something, just say it," Harry said, sitting down on the cot. Ron followed and sat down beside him.

"Listen, Mate, I want you to know that I understand why you broke up with Gin. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. Well, it wouldn't be my sister I was breaking up with…but you get what I'm saying. Okay, I just want you to know that I support any decision you make, and that I won't judge you," he finished rather lamely.

Harry felt a rush of gratitude go through him, and he really smiled. "Thanks Mate. That means a lot to me. More than you'll ever know, "he said, hugging Ron, but pulling away quickly.

Their friendly moment was ruined when the sounds of someone yelling echoed through the hall.

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

Harry's face mirrored Ron's. "I'm not sure, but we should go check it out," he said, as they both stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Where are zey," Fleur yelled, throwing things around Ginny's bedroom, which was currently being used as the bridal room. When no one bothered to pay her any attention, she decided to throw a vase against the wall. The loud crash caused everyone to jump.

"Oh, 'ow am I going to get married weethout zem," Fleur cried, falling onto Ginny's bed. She began to bang her fists against the mattress, causing a look of pure loathing to fill Ginny's usually sweet features.

"Oh, will you just shut it," Ginny yelled, pulling Fleur up. "We will find your damn earrings and then this madness can be over with," she said irritably, moving away from the crazed woman.

Hermione embraced Fleur, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, Fleur, we'll find them. Don't worry," she begged, helping the distraught woman sit down.

"But, eef we don't find zem, I cannot marry Bill! I cannot do eet! Those earrings were my mother's. I cannot get married weethout zem," she cried, fresh tears spilling out of her blue eyes. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione rushed to calm the bride to be, as Ginny rummaged around the room, looking for the earrings.

"Oh, thees ees a bad omen! Oh, maybe thees means zat Bill and I are not meant to be together! Oh, thees cannot be 'appening to me," she wailed, allowing Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to comfort her.

Ginny scowled. That girl was always getting away with everything. She could probably get away with murder if she turned on the tears. She sighed, and began to crawl around the floor, looking for the missing earrings. She could not believe that she was actually helping Fleur. It was insane. She banged her head against the desk when a voice filled her ears.

"Gin, what are you doing on the floor?" Harry asked, looking down at her. She noticed that he looked amused, which infuriated her even more. She was about to say something that her mother would disapprove of, but someone else had realized he was in the room.

"'Arry, ees zat you? Oh, eet ees," Fleur said, running to him, and embracing him. Harry looked shocked, which greatly amused Ginny. "Oh, I am so glad zat you could come! Gabrielle will be so thrilled! She's been so very excited," she said, as she motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed.

A feeling of jealousy surged through Ginny as Fleur mentioned Gabrielle. That girl was so irritating, but obviously infatuated with Harry. Ginny decided to keep Gabrielle away from Harry. Yes, she would definitely keep that French tart away from Harry. She broke away from her plotting when she spotted something sparkling to her left.

"I've found them," Ginny yelled, getting up quickly. She ran to Fleur and knocked Harry to the floor as she sat next to her. "See, I found them," she said, showing the bride her earrings.

"Geeny, thank you so much! Oh, I am so glad zat you and I are going to be sister's soon," she said, kissing Ginny on the cheeks. Ginny sat there with a smug look plastered on her face, as Harry groaned and rubbed his head.

"Gin, you could have just told me to move," he whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, I was just so excited. I forgot you were there," she said, noticing the look of hurt that had just spread across his face. Her smug feelings melted away and were replaced with a feeling of guilt. "I…I'm sorry, Harry. Did I hurt you?" she asked, rushing to him and touching his head. He winced, and she realized that she had.

"Come with me, I'll fix it," she said, grabbing his hand and helping him up. They walked out of her room, hands entwined, but neither noticed. It had become so natural that they didn't even question it. She led him down the rickety stairs and into the kitchen. After sitting him down at the table, she put some ice in a cloth and placed it against the bump that was forming on his head.

"I'd use my wand, but we can't use magic out of school," she said sadly.

Harry's jade eyes turned a darker shade, as he heard her mention Hogwarts. The pain from Dumbledore's death was still fresh, and even the mention of Hogwarts tore at his heart.

Ginny realized what she had done, and without thinking embraced him. The feel of him against her soothed her and made her feel whole again. She had missed it, the feeling it gave her to be near him. She moved even closer to him and placed her head against his chest. The sound of his heart beating calmed her, and she began to forget everything that had been bothering her.

Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. The comfort that he had been longing for was finally here, and he didn't want to let it go. He had missed this so much. He had missed her so much. These weeks without her had been pure torture, but that all faded away as he held her close to him. Her soft breathing calmed him, and he kissed the top of her head softly.

She felt Harry place a kiss atop her head, and she suddenly came back to reality. She moved away from him and stood against the stove. Tears began to fall down her face, and she turned her head, for she did not want him to see her in this state. She saw him get up, and walk towards her. She felt him embrace her, and heard his quiet words of love. She allowed him to comfort her, knowing that she wouldn't always have him here. The reality of the situation tore at her already fragile heart, causing it to break a bit more.

Harry didn't know what to do, she was weeping in his arms, shaking violently. He hadn't wanted to cause her pain. He had already caused her enough, but now, now he was causing even more. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He wanted to take her pain away and see her smile again. This painful reality broke his heart. He knew that there was nothing he could do to help her, but he still wished that he could. She began to calm down, and he led her to the living room. She sat down on the sofa and stared at her hands. He frowned and sat down beside her.

"Harry…thank you. Thank you for helping me," she said quietly, still not looking at him.

"Don't worry, Gin, it was nothing. I just hate it when you're sad," he said, placing his hand on top of her smaller one. She looked up at him and smiled. The smile that she gave him warmed his soul, and he found himself smiling back at her.

Ginny stood up and looked down at the boy she loved with all her heart. She smiled, knowing that these feelings would never leave her. "Harry, I need to go back to Mum, Hermione, and Fleur. The wedding's going to start very soon, and I haven't even gotten into my dress robes yet," she said, walking to the stairs. She turned and told him she'd see him later, and made her way up to her room.

Harry sighed and flopped down onto the couch. Things were so complicated and he knew that they weren't going to get any better. But the warm feeling that Ginny had given his soul still ran through him, and he silently realized that he'd never stop loving her. What shocked him more was that he didn't have a problem with that.

* * *

I actually wrote this right after Half Blood Prince came out, but decided to rewrite some parts and post it over again. I'm very obsessive compulsive, so things need to be perfect or I won't be content. I know, I'm so lame. 

Okay, so there's chapter one. I already have this story in my head, so I know what's going to happen. This is good, because it means I'll be able to update quicker. 

I'm not a Harry/Ginny shipper (I'm a hardcore Draco/Ginny lover), but Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince made me appreciate their relationship. I really loved it. After reading the book, I got the idea for this fan fiction. I haven't written Harry Potter fan fiction in a really long time, but I thought I'd take a stab at it again. Hopefully, I won't regret it. 

I would love to know what you think, so please, if you have time, review. :) 


End file.
